pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Candy's Gardevoir
Gardevoir is Candy's first Pokémon she has caught as of this point. History As a wild Pokemon She made her debut in Ralts-zing Matilda! where she was badly injured due to an attack after running away from some Houndoom, she used her psychic abilities to show what happened to her in her past. Hearing this, Candy offered Ralts to join her team, which she instantly accepted, and she was caught in a Love Ball. With Candy She made her first battle debut in The Egg-sact Opposite! where she helped a girl stop a group of rampaging Vigoroth, she regained health after knocking one out with Draining Kiss. She shielded the girl with her body from Vigoroth's Night Slash, and suddenly learns Thunderbolt and defeating it, which turns out that Vigoroth she knocked out was a Zoroark, who worked with the Vigoroth. She uses Thunderbolt again, and scares off all the Vigoroth and the leader Zoroark. In The Nosepass Knows!, She battled against Roxanne's Geodude but after some direct hits, she was eventually knocked out but used Destiny Bond before she fainted, thus also knocking out her Geodude and resulting a draw. In Brains and Brawly!, she was used as her final Pokemon pick, she dodged all of Hariyama's attacks by using Teleport until she was eventually cornered. But as Hariyama was about to hit her with Knock Off, she began to evolve into Kirlia. With newfound strength, she learns Dazzling Gleam, and was able to defeat Hariyama and earning Candy the Knuckle Badge. She appeared in Hoenn Grand Festival, Part 1! where it evolved prior into Gardevoir where she and Candy was watching Sugar's performance at the Grand Festival. She made a cameo as Mega Gardevoir in the Sinnoh Arc where she and Candy defeated a Trainer in the Sinnoh League. She later appeared in the Kalos Arc where it took part of the big battle against Lysandre. Personality As a Ralts, she tends to hold Candy's leg when scared, she loves to battle as of The Nosepass Knows! and in The Egg-sact Opposite!. After evolving into Kirlia, her personality when it was Ralts remains unchanged but she is no longer scared upon evolving. As she evolved into Gardevoir, she became Candy's bodyguard and is known to risk her life to help Candy. She is very motherly and she helps her soon-to-be husband Gallade when things get rough in his favor. She loves looking after her daughter Ralts. Moves Used Gallery Ralts AG110.png|As a Ralts. Ralts Psychic.png|Using Psychic as Ralts. Ralts Safeguard.png|Using Safeguard as Ralts. Ralts Hypnosis.png|Using Destiny Bond as Ralts. Ralts de Yusuke.png Ralts AG147.png Zoey Kirlia.png|As a Kirlia. EP864 Kirlia.png|Kirlia's contest debut. Kirlia Rose Psychic2.jpg|Using Psychic as Kirlia. Zoey Kirlia Leafeon Magical Leaf.png|Using Magical Leaf as Kirlia. Candy Gardevoir.jpg Mega Gardevoir blocking Greninja attack.png Diantha Gardevoir Psychic.png|Using Psychic. Concordia Gardevoir Protect.png|Using Protect. Concordia Gardevoir Magical Leaf.png|Using Magical Leaf. Diantha Gardevoir Teleport.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Reflect.png|Using Light Screen. Diantha Gardevoir Shadow Ball.png|Using Shadow Ball. Concordia Gardevoir.png Melodi Gardevoir Teleport.png Diantha Mega Gardevoir Shadow Ball.png Gardevoirite anime.png|Gardevoir's Gardevoirite Diantha Gardevoir Moonblast.png|Using Moonblast. Diantha Mega Gardevoir Moonblast.png|Using Moonblast as Mega Gardevoir. Rara Gardevoir.png|Candy's Gardevoir in the manga. Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Evolved Pokèmon Category:Female Pokémon Category:Character Pokemon that have evolved Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Candy's Pokemon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters